<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Portrait by Satine86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531089">Portrait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86'>Satine86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Making Out, Suggestive Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:53:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Malcolm.” Dani shot him a withering glare that he was seemingly immune to. Damn him. </p><p>“Dani,” he returned with a serene smile.</p><p>“You are going to delete that video and we will never speak of this again.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Portrait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Everyone else: [whump and tightly woven plots]</p><p>Me: Would you like some gratuitous (and pointless) fluff in these trying times? Also we all know Sunshine is the real star of the show.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dani woke to a strange feeling of something softly scratching her forehead and rustling her hair. Sucking in a deep breath, she slowly cracked open one bleary eye, and caught a glimpse of green tail feathers. </p><p>Sunshine.</p><p>Stretching gently, trying not to disturb her little alarm clock, Dani managed to mentally shake off the sleep and realized that Sunshine was preening. Blinking her eyes to bring them into focus, Dani tried to get a better look at the bird; nearly going cross-eyed in the endeavor.</p><p>“My hair isn’t that much of a mess, is it?” she asked softly. </p><p>Her answer was a surprisingly loud trill that startled her slightly. Sunshine didn’t seem to notice, however, and went back to happily preening Dani’s hair. Frowning, Dani’s attention was soon distracted from Sunshine to a muffled snort somewhere behind her. </p><p>Inching up on the couch, Dani angled her head just enough to catch Malcolm attempting to nonchalantly lean against the kitchen island. He quirked an eyebrow once he caught her gaze on him.</p><p>“Nice nap?” </p><p>Dani slowly reached up a hand in front of Sunshine, who accepted the proffered perch and moved to grip Dani’s extended finger. Once Sunshine was settled, Dani sat up completely. She moved to kneel on the cushions, leaning against the back in order to face the kitchen. Sunshine did a little hoping dance on Dani's finger before ruffling her wings and taking flight. She soared up to the second level out of sight, likely to go play with the plethora of toys stashed all over Malcolm’s office. </p><p>The distraction gone, Dani fixed her eyes on Malcolm. One hand resting on the counter top, legs crossed one over the other, and his other hand behind his back. He was obviously trying to affect some kind of relaxed demeanor, instead he just looked squirrelly. </p><p>“What’s behind your back?” She had a good idea that it was his phone. The question was whether it contained photos or video. Or god forbid, both. </p><p>“Nothing,” he blurted quickly. Too quickly. </p><p>Dani rolled her eyes. “How are you the worst liar known to man?” </p><p>“I’m not lying.”</p><p>“Then show me your other hand.” She nodded, shoving back her wild curls from her face. Maybe Sunshine had had the right idea?</p><p>He slowly withdrew his hand from behind his back, holding it up and wiggling his fingers. He lifted his eyebrows at Dani, as if to say ‘see?’ Unimpressed, Dani narrowed her eyes slightly and jerked her chin.</p><p>“Now what’s in your back pocket?” </p><p>Apparently unable to keep up the guise any longer, Malcolm pushed away from the counter and sheepishly pulled his phone out from his pocket. Dani was even more unimpressed after having been proven right. </p><p>“Please delete whatever you took while I was sleeping.” </p><p>“It was sweet,” he said, completely earnest. “She was bonding with you. Preening can be a social interaction among birds, it usually indicates a deep level of trust and--</p><p>“Malcolm,” she cut in gently before he got too carried away. It was sweet that Sunshine had bonded with her, but right now there was a more pressing issue to be dealt with. </p><p>“Sorry.” He grinned at her. “Besides, it’s not like I was going to send it to JT. Although,” he said thoughtfully. “I bet Tally would find the video adorable.” </p><p>“Malcolm.” Dani shot him a withering glare that he was seemingly immune to. Damn him. </p><p>“Dani,” he returned with a serene smile.</p><p>“You are going to delete that video and we will never speak of this again.” </p><p>“I can’t even save it for posterity? It’s not like you were snoring.” </p><p>“I don’t snore.” </p><p>He scrunched his face, tilting his head to one side as he hummed in disagreement. Dani had had enough, she moved one foot up so it was braced against the cushions, hands splayed on the back of the couch. </p><p>“You’re on thin ice right now, Bright.” </p><p>“I just remembered,” he said. “Ainsley mentioned they were going to start a new pets segment, a feel good spot, you know? I wonder if she would like to feature this? We could make Sunshine famous.” </p><p>“Stop it, or I’m going to kick your ass.”</p><p>Once again Malcolm seemed completely unperturbed by her threats. “While I have absolutely no doubt in your abilities, there is one important element that you’ve forgotten.”</p><p>“And that is?” </p><p>“You have to catch me first.” With that he bolted for the bathroom. Dani wasted no time in vaulting over the back of the couch in hot pursuit.</p><p>Malcolm’s socked feet slipped on the hardwood floors, his arms windmilling slightly as he tried to keep upright and turn the corner. That gave Dani just enough time to catch up, managing to slide into the bathroom right behind him.</p><p>Dani closed and opened her hand, indicating he should give her the phone. “Hand it over, Bright.” </p><p>“Nope.” He was smiling at her, on the verge of laughter. His eyes practically sparkling in his amusement. Dani had to swallow down her own smile as she lunged for him. </p><p>What ensued was a glorified version of keep-away, Malcolm twisting away from Dani’s probing hands as she tried her best to wrestle the phone away from him. Despite her best efforts, Dani couldn’t keep from laughing at the ridiculousness of it all, breathlessly ordering him to give her the phone. </p><p>After a bit of back and forth Malcolm finally managed to worm his arm around her waist, pinning her against his side while his free hand held the phone out to the side, effectively blocking her from reaching it. The move probably worked on Ainsley when they were younger, but she was not his sister, and she was not above playing dirty. </p><p>Given their similar heights, all Dani had to do was crane her neck slightly and then her lips were inches from his jaw. She pressed a kiss right at his pulse point, where she could feel his heart racing from their madcap wrestling match. Malcolm’s body went taut as soon as her lips made contact with his skin, obviously not expecting it. </p><p>It was always a thrill to take him by surprise. </p><p>“That’s cheating,” he whispered, body already relaxing. </p><p>She moved her lips up to his ear before she spoke, “do you care?” Dani pulled back slowly, lifting her hand to place a finger on his chin and turning his face toward hers. </p><p>Malcolm shook his head dumbly, gaze darting between her eyes and mouth and back again. Dani let her fingernails rasping against the stubble on his jaw, before gently moving to the back of his neck in order to tug his lips to hers. He came willingly, mouth slanting over hers as if fitting two puzzle pieces together. </p><p> </p><p>They danced together a little bit to make the kiss slightly less awkward. Malcolm loosened his arm, and Dani slid around to press herself against his chest, both arms wrapping around his neck. The arm holding the phone dropped to also wrap around Dani’s waist, and for the moment she didn’t really care about the phone. It could wait. </p><p>Dani dug her fingers into Malcolm’s hair, nails scraping against his scalp in a soothing manner. He sighed against her mouth, and Dani smiled as she backed him up against the wall. Once his back bumped against something solid, the kiss started to change. </p><p>Everything before was slow and deep, but controlled to a certain degree. Now things shifted to needy and hot, her fingers gripping his hair, his teeth nipping against her lower lip. Dani pressed herself as close as she could, hips slotted against his and rolled them in a suggestive manner. In the next instant, Malcolm’s phone clattered to the floor, neither of them sparing it a second thought. One of his hands worked its way under her shirt, fingers brushing against her side before slowly trailing up her back and splaying between her shoulder blades. </p><p>They could have stood there for seconds or hours, Dani wasn’t sure and she certainly didn't care. All that mattered was the feel of Malcolm pressed against her, his warm hand on her back, the scrap of his stubble against her skin, and the urgency of his lips against hers; like he wanted to devour her. </p><p>It made her stomach flutter and tighten in a distinctly pleasant way. Like it always did. Dani moved her hand to cup his jaw, as the kiss slowed again, both seeking air and stealing quick kisses as they pulled apart. Malcolm rested his forehead against hers, and took a deep breath.</p><p>“I guess you win.” </p><p>“Guess so.” Dani pressed a lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth and stepped back. She knelt to retrieve the phone from the floor while Malcolm ran a hand through his hair. </p><p>She found the offending media in question. First was a short video, mainly focused on Sunshine as she groomed Dani’s wayward curls. She was certain she heard a muffled laugh behind the camera. Pressing her lips together to keep from smiling, she swiped her finger across the screen. Next was a photo, Dani was the main focus, her lips tilted upward in a small smile. She looked utterly at peace, and even Sunshine, nestled in her hair looked as content as a bird could look. </p><p>She supposed she couldn't fault him for wanting to remember the moment. If Malcolm ever stayed still long enough, likely her phone would be a gallery dedicated to him.</p><p>Glancing up at Malcolm, she thought he looked a little bashful. Dani held out his phone to him. “Fine,” she said. “You can keep it.” </p><p>“Really?” He lit up like a kid at Christmas. </p><p>“Yes. But!” She jerked the phone back when he reached for it. “If this ends up in JT’s hands I will follow through on my threat.” </p><p>“Understood.” His fingers deliberately brushed hers as he grabbed the phone, one again shoving it in his back pocket. Once it was secure he reached for her hand again, gently tugging. Dani didn’t take much persuading, leaning into him as his lips captured hers again. </p><p>“Come on,” Dani said, slowly pulling back. “My nap was cut short.” </p><p>He blinked at her owlishly. “And?” </p><p>“I’m going to finish it. Come on.” She tugged on his hand, nodding toward the door.</p><p>“You mean as in... join you?” He rolled his eyes. “Because I am a champion napper.”</p><p>“Just lie down with me.” She started to back out the door, and he didn’t need further prompting. Instead following her like a lost puppy. </p><p>Dani led him back to the couch, where they took a moment to get settled. Malcolm ended up on his back, while Dani was sprawled across him like a human blanket, wedged between his side and the back cushions of the couch. With Malcolm’s hand trailing soothingly up and down her back, it took no time at all for Dani to start to feel drowsy again, her eyelids growing heavy. </p><p>She was nearly asleep when she felt Malcolm’s chest heave with a suppressed laugh. Lifting her head she looked up at his face to find a visitor perched on his head. Sunshine was now happily preening his hair. Dani grinned. </p><p>“Don’t move,” she ordered.</p><p>“Couldn’t even if I wanted to.” He lifted his one free hand to gesture to the fact she had him pinned to the couch. </p><p>Dani grinned a little wider. </p><p>With careful movements she reached across Malcolm, trying to avoid elbowing him in the stomach in the process, and grabbed her phone off the coffee table. Once she settled herself again she had to stifle her laughter at the incredulous look on his face.</p><p>“Turnabout is fair play.” Dani nestled her head on his shoulder, and held her phone up. “A family portrait,” she said.</p><p>Malcolm laughed, but on the screen reflected back at her, Dani could see the look in his eyes. She liked that look, liked the way he relaxed and went a little soft at comments like that. It always made her a little soft too. </p><p>“We can put it on our Christmas card,” she teased and snapped the photo. </p><p>Unfortunately that was the same moment Sunshine decided to take flight, no longer interested in her task. The final result was a perfect snapshot of chaos: Malcolm’s face scrunched and tense as he was batted with a flurry of wings, Dani’s face frozen in laughter, eyes squinting and nose wrinkled. You could barely make out Sunshine, more a green blur than bird. </p><p>Dani was never deleting it. The perfect family portrait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>